


Bloodymary

by SnowQueen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueen/pseuds/SnowQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening of food and music turns into a contest of wills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodymary

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I just have to say this is the longest thing I've done on a standalone project, I also apologise to people who've been waiting for me to finish this as well, writers block on parts of a story is a pain. There are going to be parts of this that have wrong spelling and grammar and shit, I’m Dyslexic so it’ll never be perfect. But other than that I hope you enjoy it.

They were at a standstill. Panted breath hit the exposed part of Rose Lalondes neck causing a shiver of anticipation to craw up her spine. The hand that gripped her hip loosened a fraction from the death grip it previously had. Rose knew the predator was slowly turning back into the kitten and it frustrated her. She had pulled out all the stops this time, revealing neck line, red wine that they didn’t touch, soft music, the whole damn works. Rose wanted to scream.

Kanaya Maryam was driving her up the wall. Almost literally at this moment in time. Oh how much she wanted those teeth on her, better yet in her. She wanted to feel the blood that raced in her veins, through her black heart, splash down her shoulder. She wasn’t a masochist but from the amount of rainbow drinker books she had read at Kanayas behest she was more than ready to be indulged.

Deciding to once again take charge of the situation Rose wrapped her arms around Kanaya, trapping the Troll girl against her front. Oh how the feel of them both pressed so close together raised Goosebumps on her skin. It was exquisite, why was Kanaya resisting. When they had participated in the game, she endured far worse than a love bite.

"Why are you stopping?" She queered in a breathy voice

Kanayas head shifted so she could look the human in the eyes, there was a light flush across her luminous skin. A tale tell sign that she was affected by their position as much as Rose was.  
"I Do Not Wish To Hurt You Rose..." She replied almost if not more breathless.  
Rose stifled a sigh at that, she expected it but was still disappointed.

"You won’t hurt me" She put out.

Kanaya opened her mouth to retort but Rose moved a hand from where it lingered on the Trolls back and placed it on her lips.

"Yes I will feel the pain of your teeth entering my skin but that is it. I have suffered far worse pain than you could inflict by biting me." She explained softly, her eyes meeting those Jade eyes.

The human shuddered at the thought of what she had to endure under the claws or tentacles as it were of the horrorterrors. If she thought hard enough on the subject she would slip back into a blackdeath trance, again. Rose blinked those thoughts away a small smile appearing on her face for Kanayas benefit.

"I dare say I would probably enjoy it just as much as you would." She said.  
Roses look turned sly.

"I do believe there would be a way for you to repay me for my more the generous donation" She husked.

The Flush on Kanayas skin spread to the tips of her ears. Rose could also feel a tongue slip out beneath her hand to wet black lips.

~  
Rose moved her hand from Kanayas mouth to her hip and gave it a squeeze, her gaze never moving from those jade green eyes. Her eyes slipped closed as black and pink lips met gently. There slow movement was familiar but Rose knew she needed to push forward if she wanted those teeth behind black lips in her neck.

She nipped at Kanayas bottom lip and soothed with her tongue knowing Kanayas own tongue would come out to play if she did. Rose didn't have to wait long. Their mouths melded together more firmly as Kanaya pushed forward with her tongue into Roses waiting mouth. Her moan was muffled and low as the Troll girls hand drifted downward from her hip to thigh. Rose almost squeaked when her leg was hefted up sharply onto Kanayas hip. She was thankful for the slit up her skirt then.

Oxygen was becoming an issue for the Human girl so she broke away from the lip lock to take a lung full of air before Kanaya dived in again. This time Kanaya was the one to nip at Roses lips with her sharp teeth. Rose knew those teeth were sharp, the first time they had kissed with tongue involved she had been cut. The look of heated desire warred with Kanayas blood lust that day. It was the first day she had seen that raw hunger in Kanayas eyes. It didn't scare her, Oh no, it lit the embers of a now roaring fire.

Kanayas lips moved to her jaw, a tongue slipped out to taste pink skin. Roses breath shuttered as she expelled the air in her lungs. The hand still on Roses raised leg flexed and began its journey up the smooth skin and inside the skirt.

Rose’s eyes shot open and she froze. If Kanaya did her here against the wall she knew she'd be too tired to push the Troll girl into biting her. Damn it the Rainbow Drinker knew her too well and got her worked up so easy that she let her guard down for just a moment. She needed to think and think quickly or she was going to lose this round. She was going to lose it quickly as Kanayas hand reached the highest point between her legs and pressed.  
The humans head fell back with a muffled thunk when it hit the wall. A moan slipped past moist pink lips as eyes became hooded, it was becoming harder and harder to form coherent thoughts. Kanayas lips had almost completely bypassed her neck to her collarbone almost as an act of defiance on her part.

Rose needed to pull herself back together, even if it was only for a moment she could turn the tables.

~

There were a few things one should learn about trolls before becoming intimate with one. Number one is that their horns are not sensitive, the skin at the base of them however was, which would give Rose the distraction she so need. As the semi coherent thought drifted through her mind Rose latched onto it. Her hands had drifted since Kanaya had gotten busy and one was threaded through the hair at the back of the Trolls neck. All she needs to do was move her hand up further between the two horns and pull, not to hard but none to gentle ether.

Moving her hand was a Herculean feat, when all her body wanted to do was turn to mush. Kanaya hadn’t let up in the slightest, her free hand had crawled its way inside her top and was now firmly massaging Roses left breast through her bra. Move her hand did, inch by inch until it was in the position it needed to be. Now all she had to do was yank and yank the silky black hair she did.

Kanayas reaction was almost instant, almost because she was very much involved in what she was doing and far too distracted to notice where Rose had gotten her hand. As her head was pulled back a keening cry of pleasure erupted from her. It gave Rose the opportunity to turn the tables, she made Kanaya back peddle by continuing to pull on her hair in that spot until the both toppled onto the couch, Rose was on top, for the time being.  
The Human girl stopped what she was doing so Kanaya could come out of the haze of pleasure she seemed to be in. When glazed Jade green eyes finally focused back onto Rose, a Smirk pulled at her lips. A throaty growl made itself know as Kanayas eye now sharply narrowed onto Rose.

“Now, now dear” She tisked.

Another thing about trolls was that once they got started, very little could persuade them to stop. How else would they fill a bucket after all? Being interrupted the way she had been was probably driving Kanayas instincts up the wall and riling the troll girl up even more was the bottom position she now found herself in.  
They had found early on in their relationship Kanaya really like to top, it might have been troll instinct or it could be rainbow drinker instinct but whatever it was made for grate love making when Rose really riled Kanaya up. If Rose wanted to get what she really wanted, she was going to have to push Kanaya past their previous limits, but she didn’t want to push too hard and get hurt in the aftermath or hurt Kanaya ether.

Rose sat up atop Kanaya straddling her hips. She rubbed her hands together to warm them up before placing them on Kanayas stomached. That throaty growl soon turned into a purr as her hands moved up and under the green top. Another thing Rose learned was trolls or at least Kanaya was very vocal during things like this, she loved hearing all the noises she could make Kanaya evoke, her cry of pleasure, her whimpers of need, even her possessive growl made her warm.

Once her hands reached Kanayas breasts she moved them back down scratching the white skin as she went. Trolls had thick skin as it was, so scratching and biting was a must. Especially on those few sensitive spots they had.  
A growl of displeasure soon turned into a hiss OF pleasure as Roses hands went back up to cup breasts under the trolls bra. They weren’t as developed as a humans, no need for them to be really, but they still had sensation and nipples that Rose took advantage of by rolling them between her fingers and pinching them. Kanaya moan was well worth giving in to her need to touch a tiny smidgen.

Rose felt the hips beneath her roll and thrust up as Kanayas back arched of the couch. A plea for more if she had ever seen one. But she had to ignore the impulse to give in, it was very hard to do with where her hands currently were. Rose moved her hands back out ignoring the whimper it evoked and lifted her top off, musing her hair in the process and almost dislodging her signature headband. She also removed her bra as well revealing stiff pink nipples to foggy jade green eyes.

~

A flush worked its way down pink skin and up pink ears as those jade eyes roamed the reviled chest. Rose felt the urge to cover her chest but ignored it the best she could, this wasn't the first time Kanaya had seen her chest nor was it going to be the last. White hands tipped with Blackened nails trailed their way up her thighs over her skirt and crawled their way up Roses flat stomach. Just about when they were going to reach their goal pink hands snagged white wrists.

"Ah ah, you can look, but no touching." Rose said firmly.

Kanaya didn't agree and tried to move her hands in Roses hold. Rose knew she was going to lose in terms of strength against a Troll, but against a Rainbow Drinker to boot, well that was like a kitten going against a Lion. Kanaya being the Lion. She was going to have to use drastic measures and risk being fondled in the process, but if one must, one will.

Holding one hand out to the side and behind, Rose pulled out a knitting wand, one of the early models, she wouldn't use her best ones on Kanaya, ever. While she had been doing that Kanaya had taken advantage and was now firmly massaging her right breast, her left hand slowly still making its way up to the other regardless of Roses hand holding her wrist.

Panting softly from the stimulation Rose pushed the wrist she had hold of toward her right breast where Kanayas other hand was. It seemed to confuse the Troll as to what she was doing so she wasn't resisted much. Once both hands were near each other Rose whipped her Wand forward and touched Kanayas right wrist. Inky blackness seeped out and snagged the Wrist before Moving and snagging the other wrist as well.

Touching the wand to the dark inky blackness that was between Kanayas wrists she pushed away slowly until Kanayas hands were above her head on the arm of the couch. She also made sure the Troll had room to flex her arms and enough room that her horns didn't catch her arms. Once satisfied Rose pulled back to admire her work, Kanayas eyes were wide open staring at her in disbelief and more than a hint of desire.

Rose smiled and bit her lip as she watched the Rainbow Drinker flex her arms to try and get out of the hold but her wrists weren't moving, she could twist and move her arms but that was it and thanks to the fact magic was holding her wrists they wouldn't be rubbed raw like conventional shackles or handcuffs did, Which was the whole point really. Kanaya was panting by the time she finally gave up and glared at Rose.

Roses smile turned Wicked as she leaned down over Kanaya. Her eyes alight with mischief and Love. "If you want me to let you up all you have to do is say the word 'Jaspers'"

Kanayas head tilted to one side before she relaxed, she knew Rose would never hurt her and she never ever wanted to hurt Rose. She knew Rose wanted her to bite her but Kanaya just couldn't do it even when she was so hungry her skin had lost is luminous glow. She had already tasted Roses blood that one time when they were kissing, it had been the sweetest thing that had ever crossed her lips, it also had an undercurrent of dark spice. Kanaya believed that was Roses Magic. She also knew if she ever had even a mouth full it would be so hard to stop until there was no more to drink, that was why she refused to bite Rose, she didn't trust herself enough to stop. She nodded her head understanding that 'Jaspers' was there 'safe' word.

Now that Rose had Kanayas go ahead Rose kissed her on the lips deepening the kiss strait away and keeping at it until her lungs screamed at her for Oxygen. When she pulled back they were both panting, both flushed and very much ready for more.

~~

Rose pulls back again and brings her Knitting wand to bear. The wicked smile cross’ over her lips and Kanaya suddenly looks very worried, she could almost taste the deviousness rolling of the Grimdark touched human. The wand touches Kanayas collarbone then trails down. When it reaches the fabric of her top, it cuts through like a hot knife through butter. Kanaya almost bucks her hips in horror at such a loss but resisted. It could be repaired if Rose just cut down the middle.

Almost as if reading her mind, Rose flicked the wand off to one side cutting through the top at the shoulder, Kanaya also felt the strap of her bra go as well and whimpered. Rose flick’s the wand to the other side cutting the other shoulder free then continues down the middle until the entire top and Bra fall away revealing white glowing skin with a jade flush. Rose pulls the remains out from under Kanaya and drops them where her own discarded top is.

When Rose looked back around her eyes locked with Kanaya blazing ones. Destroying fashion was just as good as getting whipped, if Kanayas look was anything to go by. Rose stifled a chuckle by pressing her face between the Rainbow drinkers’ breasts. She kissed the flesh softly before looking up to meet Kanayas eyes again. Those Jade eyes were still on the war path until Rose took a stiff aroused nipped into her mouth and sucked.

Kanayas eyes rolled back into her head a deep groan falling from her lips as she pushed her chest up seeking more. Rose was more than happy to give. She used her free hand to massage the other breast as she licked and nipped the one under her mouth. Pulling back slightly Rose blew cool breath onto the moistened nipple and watched as a deep shiver moved through Kanayas restrained form. Dismissing her Wand back into her deck to free her hand she moved over to the other breast and gave it the same treatment while her now free hand kept the other breast company.

Kanaya was starting to move around a lot more, seeking more contact with those lips, tongue and hands. She was so very painfully aroused that the moment Roses hand moved down to the point between her legs she was sure she was going to explode. Rainbow Drinkers didn’t sweat like Humans did but if she were human she was sure she’d be drenched in it by now, instead her body gave off heat and her temperature could rise higher than a humans could. Kanaya almost cried out at the loss of Rose as the girl pulled away completely to stand beside the couch.

Roses knew she was pushing it but that was the idea anyway. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of more devious imaginings she trailed her hands down her body. Down over her breast her stomach to her skirt which she promptly unzipped then dropped to the floor in a heap leaving her stood in her underwear. Kanaya was stuck between being more aroused at the site or cooing at the site of the pink Squiddles knickers. Her body settled on more aroused.

Rose moves her hands back across her body settles them back on her hips taking her underwear with her thumbs. She gives them a wiggle and watches as Kanayas breath hitches as she begins to slide them down her legs. Once the cloth hits the floor Rose sways her hips as she moves back over to the couch. Not that Kanaya needed any more incentive to look, for her gaze was firmly planted on the cropped blond hairs at the apex of her legs already.

She palms the smooth glowing white tummy before moving down to the last clothing Kanaya has, she could destroy it like the top but feels that would be going a little too far when there is nothing to impede her. But the itch to do it anyway is still there. A soft growl rumbles from the Troll under her hands, which makes her mind up for her.

Rose bites her lip as she pulls her wand back out again, the growl deepens. If she wasn’t painfully aroused before she is now to the point her wetness is starting to coat her thighs. She brings the wand to bear, an evil glint in her eyes as she lets her lip go to grin fully.

“Rose Don’t” Kanayas voice still holds that growl.

Rose licks her lips and rests the knitting wand on the hip just above the skirt. She pauses for a moment her eyes meeting Kanayas before flicking the wand down. The skirt parts just like the top did. Rose had also cut through Kanayas underwear who thrashes in place, her legs kicking dislodging what is left of her skirt off her legs and onto the floor. Her black lacy underwear hangs on by the other side. Rose quickly gets rid of that offending cloth in the same manner and tosses it over her shoulder.

She looks down over Kanayas glowing body, her hand follows. Down the sculpted neck, over heaving breasts, down the toned flesh of her stomach, she pauses for a moment to stroke the raised scar flesh of the wound that had killed her before moving further down. Down past hips and over the slight rise that is her ‘bulge’ to the wet heat of the flesh between trembling thighs. The sound Kanaya makes when Rose’s fingers touch the wet hot flesh makes the human girl moan softly as her finger tips slide down the smooth flesh.

Kanayas thighs clench around her hand keeping it in place as her fingers slide up and down a few more times before moving inward. Kanayas form shudders as her hips push down onto the intruding digits, her mouth open in a silent moan as her breath escapes her. Rose almost felt sorry for what she was going to do but she felt it had to be done, that and she was sure she was going to enjoy it just as much as Kanaya.

She starts of slow thrusting her fingers, in and out, in and out, making sure to hit the sweet spot inside the moaning troll randomly. Her other hand dismiss’ the wand again and moves to cress the heaving chest before her. Rose’s thighs rub together as Kanayas moans change pitch, she’s close, so very close. Her hands slow to a stop and wait, ignoring the moving hips and arching back and desperate cry.

When she feels it’s safe, Rose starts again this time going harder and faster than before. Kanaya rises to her peak faster than before and almost weeps when Rose stops yet again. Her body arches up further than before, straining her shoulders, her hips trying to get that last bit of pleasure to send her over the edge. She fails, just like the last time.

When Kanayas arousal had calmed again the hands move again, this time very slowly. Slow to the point light green tears trailed down glowing cheeks. Rose bit her lip again hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to break the skin, time to take it up a notch she thinks.

Rose removes her hands completely from Kanaya and climbs onto the couch, She lifts Kanayas legs onto her shoulders and moves her own legs around to support the Trolls back, it was a big couch, but not that big. She takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of Kanayas arousal. It was a sweetish musky scent, she wouldn’t be able to name something similar to it, only that it was wholly Kanaya.

Griping the shifting hips with her free hands Rose move her face forward and begins to clean Kanayas thighs up of the sticky Jade tinted fluid. Like the smell the taste is something she couldn’t put a name too, only that she couldn’t get enough of it when she was so worked up. She wouldn’t be surprised if there were pheromones in it. Once satisfied with the outside and urged on by the desperate moans Kanaya is letting out Rose moves her tongue inward and deeply.

The hips under her hands tremble as she beings to move her tongue around, stiffening it as much as she can, Rose thrusts it in and out of Kanayas body. The reaction from Kanaya is immediate as the Troll lets out a loud cry and her hips thrust up into Roses face almost dislodging her. She doesn’t stop what she doing even when the Trolls heals dig into her back and the thighs around her head squeeze against her ears muffling sound. She doesn’t need to hear Kanaya to know her Matespirit is so very close to the edge.

Rose decided to take pity on the Troll, pun none intentional, she slings one arm over the Trolls hips and brings her hand around to help her tiring tongue out. It doesn’t take much more from her to send Kanaya careering over the edge into the sweet embrace of an orgasm. Rose only hears the tail end of a whimpered cry when Kanaya goes slack and boneless in her arms. She wills the bonds holding the rainbow drinkers arms away and moves back letting go of the legs as she dose until she is sitting on the end of the couch, one leg crossed over the other, her face composed as she waits for Kanaya to recover.

Kanayas chest rises and falls rapidly as she fights for breath, it’s not long till it calms down. The troll’s eyes pop open and zero in on the calm looking human. A soft growl rumbles through her chest, as Roses eyebrow raises when their eyes meet. It’s almost too fast for the human to catch but before she knows it she’s on her back, Kanayas head buried between her legs as an eager tongue slips strait into her.

Roses eyes widen as her mouth opens in a silent cry, the breath caught in her throat from the influx of pleasure. God that tongue, it would always turn her into a pile of moaning flesh. It was long and the troll sure knew how to use it. Swirling it around, flicking it to hit her g-spot again and again, thrusting it in and out. She was practically tossed over her edge, her hips jerking against Kanayas face as the rest of her body shuddered and jerked. Her hands fisted the air as her back arched.

Rose panted to catch her breath, a few more licks from below made her hips twitch and a breathless moan to issue fourth. Kanaya raised her head, her eyes were bright as she licked the wetness off her lips and chin like a satisfied cat. She crawled up Rose until their heads were level. Their lips met in a slow kiss, mouth opening to taste each other.

As their tongues duelled Rose wrapped her arms around Kanaya and pressed their bodies together. Kanaya hummed in contentment. That was until Roses lip caught on one of her fangs and sliced the skin open. Kanaya froze entirely, she pulled back slightly. Her eyes locked with Roses.

Rose waited. Jade eyes were slowly being replaced by black as Kanayas pupils dilated. Black eyes with the smallest sliver of jade flickered from her eyes to the lip that was bleeding. The blood soon pooled enough to drip down her chin then down a slender neck. Kanaya bit her own lip as she watched, a growl of want rumbling in her chest.

Rose moved one of her hands to her bloodied lip. She gathered some of the red substance on her fingers before raising them to Kanayas lips. The black lips parted easily to allow the fingers inside. Eyes rolled and shut as the taste hit. Her fingers were clean in seconds. She slipped them out and waited.

Kanayas face dipped down, her tongue slivered out to lick the blood that had dripped down her chin up before pressing a kiss to bloodied lips. Rose almost winced when Kanayas tongue probed her cut after cleaning all that was on her lips. When no more would come forth with the gentle probe Kanaya dipped her head down further to clean Roses neck. She pauses at the point where the human heart beat is strongest before continuing on.

A whisper drifts up from her neck. “I Am Sorry”

A Sharp pain makes Rose wince fully this time, the bite expected but still surprising. An almost painful heat spreads from the area as Kanaya begins to suck from the wound she had caused. Her grip on the luminous Troll tightens as her body compensates and begins to spread euphoria through her veins. No doubt it was a remnant from her GrimDark days. For anyone else, she would imagine this would be a very painful experience, well unless you were a Troll. The other never seemed to complain when they donated.

Kanaya lifted her head with a moan and blinked down at Rose, her head swayed slightly and her eyes were glassy, it almost appeared as if she was drunk. Rose frowned as a smile blossomed on Kanayas face. Very, very drunk it seemed. Well at least they didn’t have to concern themselves with whether or not this would happen again if this was the result. Rose sighed and pulled Kanayas head down to rest on her shoulder, the troll put up no fuss and snuggled down against her Matespirit with a purr, they would talk in the morning after they had both slept.  
She got what she had wanted, both parties were happy even if one was purring and rubbing against her like a very content kitten, the occasional click here and there. A successful night after all.


End file.
